Alice 19th
by 519mystery519
Summary: Kyo and Frey were kissing! I know you guys wanna see were this is going! i'm only gonna say this...it could go in either direction. you don't wanna miss ch.4. coming soon!
1. Kyo

**Alice 19th**

**Kyo's Awkward Moment**

Hey! This is my second story! Yay! This time I wrote one for Alice 19th. I hope you enjoy this story. (It's kind of easy writing short stories right?)

Alice stood in the shower, the warm water running down her back and face. She missed her sister and wished that she could get her back safely and very soon. Tears ran down her cheeks and mixed in with the water. She slipped down on her knees and cried.

"…yura…" she choked out.

"Mayura!"

Kyo awakened in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 6:39 a.m.

"Man… is it really that early?" he said to himself.

"M-m-ay-yura-a…"

Alice's eyes were flooded with tears and they just kept running down her face as she choked her sister's name.

Kyo got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom door. He knocked.

"Alice? Are you in there?"

Frey came out of the kitchen; red goop was on his finger. He sucked it up and said, "There's nothin' like strawberry jam in the mornin'!"

Kyo put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh.."

Frey slowly walked over to the bathroom door to join Kyo. He placed his head on the door.

"M-m-ayura-a…"

"Is that Alice?" asked Frey, peeking through the door.

Kyo grabbed Freys ear and pulled him away from the door.

"Ow..ow!" cried Frey.

"Geez!" Frey grabbed Kyo's arms and pushed him against the wall.

"Calm down, Kyo! I'm not going to peek…much…"

"Let go of me!" cried Kyo.

"Shhh…" Frey warned.

"I SAID LET GO!" Kyo screamed. He tried to push Frey away, but Frey was too strong.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo… if you don't stop screaming at me, I'm going to kiss you…"

Kyo looked at Frey with wide eyes. It was quiet for a few seconds, but then Frey's voice broke the silence.

He smiles.

"You're so cute, Kyo!" He laughs and lets Kyo go.

Kyo watches Frey hum all the way back into the kitchen. He opens the bathroom door and slowly and quietly shuts it behind him.

"Alice? Are you okay? It's me, Kyo."

Alice opens the curtains and pulled Kyo in the tub with her. Kyo looks at Alice with wide eyes and pulls away from her.

Alice pulls Kyo's hands around her bare waist and says, "…Please hold me…"

Kyo holds Alice and feels a tear fall on his shirt.

"…Alice…."

This one was pretty long. I hope you liked it! And don't worry, I'll be adding more to this one, definitely! Bye!

519Mystery519


	2. Yuki

**Alice 19th**

**Yuki**

* * *

Hey what's up! Check it out, I wrote more to the story! I am soooo sorry it took too long. In this chapter, Yuki, Alice's classmate tells Alice that they were once together and Frey's brother comes to town. Well, enjoy what I have written, and please review!

* * *

Alice was in her bedroom. She lay in her sheets, feeling the warmth of…wait a minute...who was in her bed with her? Oh! That's right! Kyo stayed with her last night. (No, nothing happened!) Alice rolled over, "Kyo…" she smiled. She opened her eyes, and saw that he was sleeping. Alice smiled again and put her arm over him. Kyo stirred and turned over to put an arm around Alice. Alice turned again so that her back was facing Kyo, and saw somebody standing at the doorway. Alice jumped up and turned on the light at the bedside. The strong light flooded the room and uncovered the darkness of the figure at the door. To Alice's surprise, it was someone she hadn't seen in a while. 

"M-Mayura…?" Mayura's face was dark and her eyebrows and nose was scrunched, like she had just smelled something foul. She starred at Alice who was up and out of her bed now. Kyo was still snoring in the sheets. Alice started to shed tears. A smile spread across her face. She looked up at Mayura and ran to her sister.

BAM!

Kyo jumped up and scanned the room. He sighed at the sight of Alice smashed against the wall.

"Alice? What are you doing?"

Alice slipped to the floor and sat up.

"Unh! What the heck! Wha-?" Alice was just about to stand up until…BAM! Frey slammed the door against the wall…or should I say, Alice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHAT WAS THAT '**BAM!**' NOISE I HEARD!" Frey stood in the doorway like he was ready to run to second base in baseball. He had a chainsaw in his hands.

"Frey, put the damn chainsaw away!"

"Where's Alice?" asked Frey.

"…You squashed her…" replied Kyo.

Frey stood straight up. He slowly walked to the door and pulled it away from the wall. There was a huge hole and inside it was Alice with swirls in her eyes.

"AHHH! I KILLED HER!" cried Frey. " M-maybe I can give her mouth-to-mouth and revive her…"

"I DON'T THINK SO! THAT'S _MY_ JOB!" Kyo pushed Frey away from Alice and kneeled at her side. He picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Alice? Are you alive in there?" asked Frey.

"Alice, are you okay?" asked Kyo.

Alice blinked and sat up. She rubbed her head.

"What happened? She was right there…where is she?" Alice mumbled.

"What?" Frey asked.

"Who's '_she'_?" asked Kyo.

Alice got up off the bed and walked to the door.

"She was right here…" she replied.

"WHO!" cried Frey.

Kyo looked under the bed. He pushed many things aside. A game board, a pizza box, a shoe, Alice's bra… Kyo blushed.

"Uh…here it is!" Kyo grabbed a sock from underneath the bed and stuffed it down Frey's throat.

"That'll stop you from yelling!"

Frey gagged, looked at Kyo angrily and pulled the sock out. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Alice, what were you doing? I woke up and saw you smashed against the wall!"

Alice looked at the wall confused.

"But…she was just there, I was going to hug her…" Alice started crying.

"…Alice…who were you going to hug?" Kyo asked pulling Alice closer.

"Mayura!"

* * *

Kyo looked at Alice. He was surprised by the answer Alice gave him, and he hugged Alice to comfort her. 

"Alice, it's time for school!" called Kyo.

"Coming!" Alice called from upstairs.

As Kyo came running down the steps, he yelled to Alice, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" then…he skipped a step and fell. Meanwhile, Alice ran out of her room, and noticed her shoelaces were untied. _Crap! _So, Alice came tumbling down after. It just so happens that Frey was at the bottom of the stairwell. CRASH! BAM! GOSH!

" 'Gosh'?" Kyo and Frey said at the same time. Before they could check to see what went 'Gosh' Frey felt a hot, stinging slap to his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Alice yelled.

Kyo stared at Frey. He could see him smirk at his action and Kyo gave him a push.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!"

Kyo and Alice left the house to get to school. They said their goodbyes to Frey and grabbed their boxed lunches he had made for them. As Frey watched them leave and had seen Alice's smile before she left the room, he touched his slapped cheek and smiled.

* * *

"H-hey! Man, what's your problem!" 

A figure in a long, black cloak walks into the street in front of an approaching car. The man in the car screeches to a stop.

"Watch where you're going kid!"

The person in the cloak stops, and faces the car, making the driver uneasy. The cloaked person smiles at the driver and walks on.

"What the-?"

* * *

"Jam, oh jam, the one that is made for me. Jam, oh jam, the one that's very sticky. Jam, oh ja-…" Frey stopped singing the moment he heard the door creak open. He grabbed a jam jar that was lying on the kitchen counter, and sneaked to the living room to approach the intruder. 

The door swung completely open and Frey threw the jam jar hoping it would smash right into the intruder's face. There was a smash, and a crash, and jam was all over the place. Frey was on the floor and something heavy was on top of him. It was a coat hanger! Frey cursed and got up, but then fell back down on the floor. He looked up and saw someone standing there in a long black cloak. Frey jumped up and got ready to attack, when the person in the cloak pulled the hood off and jumped on Frey.

"Hey little brother!"

* * *

It was raining heavily and Kyo and Alice were rushing to get to school on time. When they finally got to the school grounds, the bell rang. Alice and Kyo ran faster, said bye, and ran in different directions to their classroom. As Alice turned the corner, she crashed into one of her classmates. 

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" he yelled.

"I am so sorry, I'm trying to get to class and…hey, aren't you in my class?" Alice explained.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Oh, okay then, see you there." Alice smiled and was on her way when she felt a tight grip on her arm. She looked back and saw that the grip on her arm was from her classmate.

"W-what's the matter? Did you want to ask me something?" asked Alice.

"No." said her classmate, "I want to _show_ you something." He pulled her with him into the gymnasium.

"Um. Wait! What's your name? I forgot what your name-"

"It's Yuki." He interrupted.

Alice smiled and said, "Oh! Yeah that's right, I remember you!"

Yuki pulled Alice to the janitor's closet and opened it up. He pushed her inside and followed, closing the door behind him. Alice looked around. It was so _big_ inside the janitor's closet! She never imagined it to be so big.

"Whoa! I've never been inside the janitor's closet before! So big!" Alice exclaimed with wide eyes. "So, what is it you wanted to show me?" she asked with a smile.

Yuki stared at Alice, scanning her body up and down. He stepped closer to Alice and she sensed something wrong. She backed up and bumped into a box that was behind her. When she turned around to push it aside, Yuki grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body. He rested his chin on Alice's shoulder and smelled her hair. Alice was scared stiff. She couldn't move.

"Your hair smells so good. And your body, it has such a great shape." Yuki smiled and turned Alice around to face him. Alice wanted to push him away, but her arms didn't move. She just stood there, terrified of what Yuki was going to do.

"Y-Yuki…what…?" Alice tried to say.

"Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you."

Alice couldn't help but start crying. She stared into Yuki's dark eyes. Yuki stared back and brought his hands to her cheeks.

"Alice, I've always been there for you. Don't you remember? You and I were together from the start. We were meant to be. I asked you, on that cold night, if you would stay with me forever. I told you that I loved you. Don't you remember? You said that you felt the same way. You said you wanted to give yourself to me. You said that you were all mine…and that we would always, always be together. Y-you don't remember do you?" Yuki stared at Alice with those dark eyes and hoped that Alice would remember anything that happened that night between them.

"I-I don't...remember…" Alice answered.

Alice slumped into Yuki's arms and he slowly lowered her to the floor. He put his hand on her forehead and felt that it was hot.

"Damn it! I couldn't get her to do it!" Yuki stood up just as somebody in the shadows came out.

"Try harder Yuki. I know you can do it. If you fail me again, I will have you killed."

"Yes Mayura. I will try harder next time."

* * *

Well? What do you think? I hope you like! I will add another chapter when I get the chance. Again, I am really sorry it took so long. Well keep reading and wait till next time! 

519Mystery519


	3. Mayura

Mayura

What's up guys? I have gotten a review from somebody that thought my story was going to continue with Kyo and Frey. I don't want to upset my readers so in this chapter, I will add a little bit more with them! Well, not to confuse you guys, I will still continue on with where I left off with Yuki and Alice. Okay, so let's get on with the story shall we?

* * *

Alice woke up on a soft and comfortable mat. The air smelled of sweet aroma and was dimly lit with a few candles on the floor around her. She thought she was having a weird dream and that she would wake up soon, so she went back to sleep.

Yuki walked into the room. He had just finished taking a shower. His chest was bare and he had a white towel resting on his muscular shoulder. He sat down on the floor next to Alice and pulled off the sheet that was covering her. Alice felt the sheet slide away and she made an attempt to grab it back. She was successful. She covered herself back up with a smile on her face. Yuki frowned and pulled the sheet back off. Alice pulled the sheet back on. Yuki was beginning to get frustrated. He grabbed the sheet one last time and pulled it far away from Alice's reach. Alice made an angry face and sat up. She was still sleepy so she paid no attention to Yuki sitting next to her, and searched the floor for the sheet. She found it and pulled it over herself as she lay back down on the mat. This time, she had a tight grip on the sheet and Yuki had a hard time taking it off. He gave up and walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"Did you even start yet?"

Yuki jumped and swirled around to find Mayura leaning against the wall. She had an evil glare in her eyes that scared him.

"No, she's sleeping." Yuki answered.

"So, wake her up!" yelled Mayura.

"Okay." Yuki walked back into the room Alice was in and sat down once more beside her. He pulled the sheet off and hoped that Alice wouldn't grab it again. She didn't. Yuki slowly turned Alice over on her back and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked like an angel when she slept and Yuki couldn't help but smile. He bent down over Alice and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Alice blinked and stared into Yuki's eyes. Alice slowly sat up and looked around. She looked at Yuki and waited to see what he would do with her. Yuki just stared at her for a while.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My house." He answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you fainted in the closet. Remember?" he replied, "I brought you to my house so you could rest. Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah." Alice got up on her knees and looked around her some more. "What are the candles for?" she asked.

Yuki stood up and held his hand out for Alice to take. She did and he pulled her up off the floor.

"That's not important. What _is_ important is this." Yuki pulled her into the kitchen. There, Alice came face to face with her sister.

"…Mayura?"

Alice just stood there. Mayura walked up to Alice, she stared at her with a blank face, and then she slapped Alice so hard that she flew into the kitchen wall. Alice stared at the floor, she held her cheek. Tears ran down her face but she made no expression whatsoever. Mayura walked to Yuki, "Get the job down now!" Mayura set a small bottle down on the counter. "You know how to use this, right? I'll be waiting…" she left the kitchen and disappeared.

Yuki grabbed the bottle. He looked at Alice. She slumped to the floor. She sat against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Alice looked up at Yuki.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked. Yuki walked to Alice and kneeled down beside her. "What are you…going to do to me?" she asked again.

Yuki took Alice by the hand and helped her up. He guided her to the room with the candles and sat down on the mat. He mentioned her to sit beside her. Alice sat down and looked at Yuki.

"I'm…sorry Alice, but I have to do this. It will be better for you to live this way." Yuki opened the bottle. A puff of green smoke came out. Yuki put the liquid on his lips.

"What do you mean? Live what way?" Alice asked. Yuki faced Alice and grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and with the other, grabbed her shoulder. He brought his lips to hers. Alice looked at Yuki with wide eyes, _"I guess I might as well go along with whatever he's doing, then I'll get out of here…"_ then she closed them and kissed him back. They slumped down on the mat, still kissing, and one of the candles blew out. Alice noticed and stopped kissing Yuki. He looked at her.

"Why did the candle just go out?" she asked. Yuki turned around and looked at the candle that was no longer lit. He smiled and turned to face Alice.

"The candles will start to blow out one by one. When all of them are completely blown out, the spell will be complete."

Alice stared at Yuki. "What spell?" Yuki just smiled and kissed Alice.

"_Uhn! This isn't good! Oh…where's Kyo!"

* * *

_

Kyo walked out of the gym room and went outside for class. He looked great in his gym uniform. It included a gray tank top with the student's school number in big black font printed on the back. The shorts were navy blue with the school's name across the bottom right leg. Ankle socks were required and they had to be either black or white. Kyo has a headband that he wears every gym class to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

Kyo always worked his hardest in gym class and the only thing that bothered him was one of the Kyo fan clubs that was arranged by…guys! Many times, the guys had asked to do favors for Kyo to try and get closer to him. But all the things they tried in the past was nothing compared to what the leader of the fan club was going to do this time.

"Kyo, when you are finished, I would like you to put the equipment away and lock the gym doors. I must leave now for an appointment so I trust that you will follow my instructions?" the gym teacher said, "That is if you don't have anything urgent to do."

"Oh no, I'll get everything away and locked up. You can count on me!" Kyo gave a smile to the gym teacher. He was given the key for the doors and the teacher waved him off to finish what he was doing. "Thank you." He called as he walked away.

Kyo grabbed his gym towel and wiped his sweaty face. He was in charge of the archery squad during gym and it was now time to go home. Everybody said their goodbyes and left while Kyo stayed behind to make sure all the equipment was locked away. He went into the changing room and sat down on the bench in front of his gym locker. He pulled his shoes off and massaged his feet. It was irritating to be standing for a long time to concentrate on shooting an arrow into a target board. Kyo stood up and slipped his shorts off. He opened his locker and grabbed his jeans. He put them on and sat down on the bench again. There was a small _crash! _And a couple basketballs rolled into the locker room. Kyo jumped up and cautiously walked toward the basketballs. He picked them up.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" he called.

"Uurgh!" there was somebody lying on the floor. He must have tripped over the box that contained the basketballs because the box was tipped over.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked. He places the basketballs on the floor and grabbed the person's arm. He pulled him off the floor and asked if he was hurt.

"I-I'm fine. T-thank you…" he replied. Kyo lead him into the locker room and pointed to the bench in front of his locker.

"Have a seat. I'll go and get an ice pack if you need it." As Kyo helped the person sit on the bench he noticed that he was the leader of the Kyo fan club that was arranged by guys.

"_Oh great! Who knows what this guy will do to me!"_ Kyo thought. He tried to walk as quickly as he could to get an ice pack from the nurse's room. "I'll bring somebody else back to tend to you cause I have t-" Kyo stopped talking and looked down at his wrist. Not only was the leader of the Kyo fan club holding Kyo's wrist, but he was also standing so close to him that he could kiss him.

"Kyo…I-I know you aren't interested in guys and you may even have a girlfriend, but I have admired you for s-so long and I…I…" Kyo stared at him and could see that his eyes were watery.

"Look…Kokito, that's your name right…? I don't want to hurt your feelings and I certainly don't want to leave you here by yourself unattended, but I really have to get going. I'm not interested in guys, like you said you knew, and I hope you're not offended in any way when I say this but, as long as I live, I will never be interested in guys and definitely if that guy is standing right in front of me, being so close that you could k-kiss me…I really don't understand why a person would be attracted to the same sex. I think it's kind of…well, absurd. I really hope you understand that, I…n-never would be seen anywhere holding hands, or k-kissing, or even hugging…you or anybody else that would hope to have a relationship with the same sex, especially if that person is me. I'm sorry."

Kyo pulled Kokito's hand off of his wrist. Then he just remembered something. He had forgotten to change his gym shirt and close his locker. _"Shit!"_

"Uh…um, c-can you turn around for a minute while I change my shirt? I know that is such a ridiculous question, but it's kind of awkward with you standing there…" Kyo blushed at the stupid remark and his insides filled with embarrassment.

"Uh…yeah, okay…" Kokito turned around and fiddled with his hands as Kyo took his shirt off. He blushed and then thought, _"I can't take this! I love _Kyo_! I have to do something about it before it's too late!"_

"_KYO!_" Kokito had turned around and faced Kyo. He was so red but he didn't care. Kyo looked at Kokito. "I don't care if you aren't interested in guys. I love you so much that it's tearing me up inside because I can't have you! I'm a guy that is in love with another guy, but that won't stop me from having you! I-I…love you…" Kokito walked over to Kyo and grabbed his shoulders. Kyo looked at Kokito with wide eyes and worry.

"W-wait a minute Koki-"

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kokito closed his eyes and kissed Kyo's forehead. Kyo was so frightened. He went lower. He kissed Kyo's cheek. Kyo tried to push him away, but he was too scared.

"Koki…to…" Kokito's lip's collided with Kyo's. He pushed until Kyo's mouth was open, and then let his tongue inside to feel around. Kyo couldn't help it. He couldn't push Kokito away. He closed his eyes and gave in. Kokito stopped and looked at Kyo. He had tears running down his cheeks through tightly closed eyes. When Kokito pulled away, Kyo opened his eyes. He was scared, confused and surprised all at the same time.

"…There. See? That wasn't that bad!" Kokito smiled. Kyo fingered his lips and stared at Kokito's blue eyes. He looked at the bench where his shirt was, and grabbed it. He put it on and walked over to Kokito.

"I-I was…that was my first kiss…and it was with…a guy!" Kyo looked angrily at Kokito. He raised his fist to punch his lights out. Kokito grabbed Kyo's fist and pushed him against the lockers. This time, Kyo push him away and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kokito rubbed his shin

"If you _really_ loved me, you wouldn't want to force me to do something I didn't want to do!" he yelled. Kyo ran out into the gym. He locked the locker room door. He didn't care if Kokito got out or not, he just wanted to get home!

* * *

Kyo opened the front door. Tears ran down his face. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the living room. Two people were sitting on the couch.

"_Oh good! Alice got home safely!"_ Kyo thought. And he thought wrong.

The two that were sitting on the couch started laughing at the television, and none of the voices were Alice's. Kyo walked to the couch and saw Frey…but who's this guy sitting next to him?

Frey looked up at Kyo. He smiled and stood up.

"Kyo, this is my brother. His name is Alec!"

Alec looked over at Kyo and smiled. He stood up and took Kyo's hand.

"Nice to meet you! Frey has told me so much about you!"

Kyo smiled. He looked at Frey.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered.

Frey looked at his brother and said he'd be back. Alec just smiled and sat back down on the couch to watch more TV. Soon enough, he drifted off to sleep. Kyo and Frey went upstairs to Kyo's bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Frey asked

"First of all, where's Alice?" Kyo asked.

"She didn't come home with you? Well, maybe she's at a friend's house." Frey replied.

"Yeah, I guess she could be…Okay then, get this. I was finishing gym class and the teacher asked me to lock the doors for him because he had to leave for an appointment. So I said that I'd do it. So at the end of class, everybody went home and I went to change my clothes. Then, the leader of the "Kyo Fan Club" arranged by guys, stumbled in the locker room. I helped him up and said I'd get him an ice pack from the nurse's office. Then he grabbed me and…and" Kyo blushed and looked down at his feet.

Frey smiled and looked at Kyo.

"So this guy confessed his love for you and you turned him down, so he kissed you."

Kyo looked up at Frey and nodded. Frey put his hands on Kyo's cheeks and acted like he was kissing him.

"Hahahaha! That's what you're all upset about!" Frey laughed and flopped down on the bed kicking his feet in the air.

"HEY! I WAS SCARED OKAY! I DIND'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I…was scared…" tears made their way down Kyo's face and dropped to the floor. Frey stopped laughing and sat up. He put his arm around Kyo shoulder.

"Aw, come on man! There's no need to cry about it. Do you want me to make it all better?" Frey lifted Kyo's chin up. Kyo stared at Frey with watery eyes and looked away. Frey grabbed Kyo's chin again and asked, "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Kyo looked at Frey again and blushed. He nodded and wiped his tears away.

"How are you going to help me?" he asked.

Frey pushed Kyo down on the bed and rolled on top of him.

"I'll replace that creep's saliva with mine…" he lowered his head and kissed Kyo. Kyo looked at Frey with wide eyes but didn't push him away. Frey kept kissing him, so Kyo kissed back. He didn't care anymore. He still loved Alice but thought that a couple kisses from Frey wouldn't hurt.

Frey put his arm around Kyo. Kyo put his hands on Frey's shoulders and pulled him down closer. They kissed and kissed not caring about anything at all.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Okay, done with chapter 3! Hope you liked it! It'll probably be a while for chapter 4, because I have to think about it, so please be patient and I'll see what I can do! Thank you for reading, and please review!

519Mystery519


End file.
